1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content reproducing apparatus, a list correcting apparatus, a content reproducing method, and a list correcting method and is suitably applied to, for example, a data recording and reproducing apparatus that records and reproduces music data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A music searching apparatus in the past generates impression values formed by two-dimensional data representing impressions of plural pieces of music by digitizing the impressions, respectively, and displays these plural impression values on a two-dimensional plane image as dots, respectively. The music searching apparatus causes a user to select the respective dots on such two-dimensional plane image as pieces of music (see, for example, JP-A-2005-10771 (pages 14 and 15 and FIG. 7).